


His and His

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Buddy and Baby have been dating for almost a year now, a secret that only Darling knew. That is, until Bats just had to shoot the Butcher.





	His and His

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request from Beth, who's really helping me procrastinate from writing the stuff that I should be. 
> 
> Any requests are welcome! I'll get to them as soon as I can.

Buddy tried not to react when Bats handed Baby a gun and told him to be ready to use it. Baby was dangerous in his own right of course, but not like the rest of them. Nobody would admit it, but Baby had the most control. He didn't have to trust anybody but everyone in that car had to be completely reliant on him to avoid going to jail. If Baby said he wouldn't do a job, it didn't happen. But he just looked too young with a gun in his hand. 

"What's his problem?" One of Butcher's men asked, eyeing Baby suspiciously. 

"He's just looney. Likes his tunes," Bats said. 

Nervously, Baby looked back towards Buddy. The whites of his eyes should how nervous he really was. Buddy wished he'd worn his sunglasses, just so that he wouldn't be so vulnerable looking. But that would've just made him stand out more. 

Baby raised his hands slowly in front of him while Bats pulled at his earbuds. He hooked his pointer fingers together and pulled just slightly. The hand sign for "Buddy." 

Buddy kept his face blank, but moved his arms towards his chest. Subtly, he laid one arm on top of the other, palms up, before crossing his arms. It was the first time he ever signed anything back to Baby. It wasn't super impressive, just Baby's name, but he knew it would be a comfort. 

The shock kept Baby frozen in place. He hadn't ever told Buddy that it was his name he signed when he got nervous. That meant that Buddy had done research. Found out what the sign meant, then looked up how to sign Baby. Darling had asked him what it meant one time, but he'd lied and said it didn't mean anything. Baby couldn't look Darling in the eyes and explain that he signed Buddy's name. That was barely a step down from grabbing her and shouting "I'm in love with your brother!" Besides, at that time Baby and Buddy weren't even dating yet. 

It had been the night before a heist, the first one Buddy did without Darling. He couldn't sleep, nerves keeping him up. He had years of experience robbing banks, but never without his sister. Never without that last line of defense just in case the shit hit the fan. The safe house had felt deadly empty, everybody else fast asleep. Until he heard the clicking of Baby flipping through songs on his pod. 

From the moment they met, Buddy was head over heels in love. A fresh faced kid, surrounded by homicidal maniacs but couldn't be bothered to look up from fidgeting with the toy cars Doc kept on the table. It was over for Buddy the second he looked up and said "I'm Baby. B-A-B-Y, Baby." Just from the sound of his voice, Buddy could guess that he sang like an angel. 

When he noticed that Baby was still awake that night, he couldn't help himself. He'd crossed the room before he even thought through what he was doing. Baby pulled out one earbud and looked up at him. He didn't say anything, his face expressed his question well enough. 

"What are you listening to?" Buddy asked. It wasn't going as smoothly as he'd imagined. 

"Lesley Gore." 

"Didn't she just die?"

Baby nodded. He turned his head back up to look at the ceiling. Then, without shifting his gaze, he held up an earbud to Buddy. He took it gratefully and laid in the bed beside Baby, shoulder to shoulder in order to fit them both on. With the chorus to "It's My Party" playing in their ears, they kissed for the first time. 

Then proceeded to not tell anybody. 

Darling had found out 8 months later, but only by accident. She was looking for the bathroom in the safe house, opening every door she came across. Including the one that led to the utility closet. The sight should've made her slam the door back shut, but instead she just tilted her head. Buddy had Baby pressed back against the wall, his mouth suctioned onto Baby's collar bone and his hand down the front of his jeans. "Huh," she said. 

Baby shoved Buddy off of him, hard enough to knock him back against the shelves of ammo. "Darling!" He sounded winded, his ears turning red. 

"We, uh, I was just showing Baby how to load a gun. Can you believe he doesn't know?" 

"Oh, can it, Buddy. I won't tell anybody." She eyed the two of them before rolling her eyes. "God, I knew this would happen when we met Baby. You can't resist a twink. Especially one who likes Queen." 

She slammed the closet door shut again, leaving them in the dark. They stayed quiet for a moment before Baby grabbed Buddy's arm. 

"What's a twink?" 

Darling's tight grip on his bicep dragged him back to the situation at hand. He looked at her questioningly and she glared at him. "You're being obvious, lover boy," she whispered. He steals one more glance at Baby before turning his attention to the Butcher. 

Baby doesn't know how to feel about the Butcher. The way he talked about the weapons was poetic, but the way he moved and smiled set Baby's teeth on edge. He looked like a Dark Universe version of Elton John. In the 70s, not currently. Baby cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. Maybe currently. He'd never seen Elton John in person, who was he to say this wasn't his side job? 

A gunshot wound exploded over the Butcher's chest, and Baby prayed to God that he wasn't actually Elton John. Before he was able to fully process a coherent thought, Baby had dropped to the ground. His hands and chest ached from hitting the cement flooring. The sound of bullets hitting bodies surrounded him, almost drowning out his music. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. 

A bullet buried itself in the floor by his leg. He rolled to avoid the other bullets, flipped onto his back and started scrambling backwards. The man aimed his gun right at Baby's face, knowing there was no way for him to avoid it this time. 

Buddy hit the man from the side like a freight train. He threw the man to the floor beside Baby and drew his gun. "Close your eyes," he said. 

Baby barely had time to squeeze his eyes shut before the gunshot rang out. Something hit the side of his face, but he tried not to think about it. 

"Stay there," Buddy said before running over to help Darling again. Baby wasn't really planning on going anywhere anyways. 

The gunshots stopped almost as suddenly as they started. Baby was content to just lay on the ground with his eyes closed, but he could hear Buddy and Bats arguing. 

"What the fuck?" Buddy swung at Bats, his eyes blazing with anger. "Baby almost got hurt. What the fuck was that about?"

Baby hadn't ever seen Buddy that angry. He knew that it was just because Buddy was worried about him, but it just scared him. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Buddy shouted, his hands embedded themselves in Bats' jacket. From his spot on the ground, Baby watched the scene in front of him morph and change. He wasn't Baby anymore, he was Miles, sat cross legged on the floor looking up at his parents. When Buddy raised a fist to hit Bats, Baby couldn't get the image of his Dad doing the same to his mom. They had the same curve to their bodies, the same angle of their fist, the same look of uncontrollable rage on their faces. 

"Stop it!" Baby's voice caught himself off guard. He wasn't prepared when all eyes turned on him. "We have to go. We have to go back to Doc and tell him what happened." 

Baby didn't talk the entire way back. Buddy tried a few times to get him to say something, asked a question about the song on the radio or whatever. All he got back was silence, and Baby purposefully avoiding eye contact. 

Baby kept in his earbuds, the music turned up loud enough to drown out every single noise in the room. Bats, Buddy, and Darling were explaining the situation to Doc. Buddy broke away from the discussion to sit across from Baby at the little sewing desk away from the group. He positioned himself directly in Baby's line of sight, only to have the kid adjust his gaze slightly to the left. 

"What'd I do?" he asked. 

Baby could read lips, but Buddy didn't have to know that. Buddy adamantly signed Baby's name again, trying to get his attention. 

With the music making his ears sore, Baby clenched his jaw. He made a fist with his left hand, palm up, and a peace sign with his right. The sound of the heels of his hands hitting together twice was drowned out by Darling and Bats shouting at each other a few feet away. He then held his right hand out flat with his palm down, pressed his left palm to the top of it and arced it away from the center of his body. "Fuck off." 

"You know I can't sign," Buddy said. 

After a second of thought, Baby decided to translate for him. He made split second eye contact with Buddy as he held up his middle finger. 

Buddy was floored. Baby hadn't ever argued with him before. Sure, he'd been mad at Buddy before, but his preferred tactic was to leave the room until he calmed down and wait for Buddy to apologize. 

"What's that all about?" He couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. Why couldn't Baby just use his words like everybody else? Buddy felt like he was arguing with a toddler. 

Baby pulled out one earbud, turned his furious gaze directly at Buddy. "You know I don't like what happened."

"Jesus, Baby! Why are you mad at me about that? It was Bats who shot the Butcher. You were there, I clearly didn't start that fight!"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you mean the guy who was about to paint the floor with your brains? I shouldn't have shot him? I told you to look away! We had to make do in that situation!" 

"That's NOT what I'm talking about." 

Buddy pressed his hands together as if in prayer and pushed the tips of his fingers against his nose. "Baby, you have to talk to me. I don't understand." 

"You don't love me," Baby spat out the words as if they burned his tongue. The anger left Buddy immediately. This was bigger than he thought. 

"What makes you say that?" he asked, his voice considerably softer than it was before. 

Baby's voice shook almost as much as his body did while he spoke. "You know about him, you know what he did to my mom. You know how much it bothers me." His eyes watered and spilled over. "You knew and you still got violent in front of me." 

"You mean with Bats?" 

Baby nodded and gulped, the shadow of his Adam's apple dancing across his neck. "You looked just like him," he confessed. 

Buddy leaned forward and Baby could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to kiss. He planted his hand firmly on Buddy's chest and pushed him back. "Doc and Bats will see."

"So?" 

"So it'll ruin your reputation. They'll think you're weak."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"No."

"Then I don't care." Buddy cupped Baby's face in one hand, and Baby couldn't resist leaning into it. "I'm never going to hurt you. I promise. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

"And I'm sorry for scaring you. I freaked like that because it scared the shit out of me to see somebody point a gun at you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. Because I love you, Baby. I love you a lot." He leaned forward slowly, just in case Baby wanted to pull away. Right there, in front of Doc, Bats, Darling, the whole state of Atlanta, and God himself, Buddy pressed their lips together. 

It was slow, but passionate. Gentle, but firm. It wasn't bruised and bloody lips colliding together after Buddy got in a fight behind the bar. It wasn't guilty secrets formed in the backseat of a dark car in the middle of the night. It was calm, casual, but meaningful. The type of kiss any other couple would share. 

They'd barely pulled apart when Bats started clapping. 

"Thank God," Doc drawled. "I was wondering when you two would get the balls to come clean about this."

"You knew?" Buddy asked, his brows furrowed together. 

"We all knew, lover boy. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife every time you two sat in the same car together," Bats said. "Plus, the way you get all googly-eyed every time Baby's not looking isn't exactly subtle."

Baby was looking only at Doc. He couldn't care less if every other person he worked with hated him for being with Buddy, but Doc was different. Doc was the one who mattered, the only one he really cared about. "You're okay with it?"

"Is Buddy nice to you?"

"Yes." 

"Do you feel safe with him?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you like being with him?"

"Yes." 

Doc gave a small smile. "That's enough for me. Everybody get some sleep if we're gonna pull off this job tomorrow." He started walking towards the elevator, going to recheck that all the cars were in place for the post office robbery the next morning. His knuckles tapped the table in front of Buddy twice when he stopped abruptly beside him. "By the way, Buddy. If you were to ever do anything to hurt my Baby, I'll have to do everything to hurt you. You understand, don't you?" 

"That won't be a problem, sir." When Doc left, Buddy stood and walked around Baby. He draped his arms over Baby's shoulders, gently patting out a rhythm on his chest. "Whataya say we blow up an air mattress and tuck it in that dark corner over there?" 

Baby blushed hard while Buddy planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Yeah, okay." 

As he curled up against Buddy's side, Lesley Gore singing softly in his ear, Baby decided that it was a much better idea to just let people know. Besides, if anyone had a problem with it, they'd have to deal with Buddy. And nobody really wanted to do that.


End file.
